The Drama in Their Lives
by ColombianGrl0219
Summary: Inuyasha moved away,leaving a heart broken 8 year old Miroku.that same day,Sango and Kagome find Miroku,quickly becomming friends with him.12 years later,when everyones 20,Miroku finally decides to introduce Kagomehalf demonand Sango to Inuyasha.chap.2!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This Is Melissa (ColombianGrl0219) Typing...Duh...well-this is my first Fanfic...I Hope you all like it.Inu/Kag Mir/San.

Now-on with the story!

----------------------------

Chapter 1,Meetings.

'Life is so relaxing..' thought a young half-dog demon. In her dream, she flew in the sky. Her hands spread out, looking at the world below her. She smiled as if she were having an adventurous dream. Too bad it had to be interrupted by her best friend, Sango.

"BOOM!" yelled Sango as she jumped on Kagome's dark green covers,carefull not to land on her legs.Kagome jolted out of her bed, her metal baseball bat ready to hit the 'intruder'. Her black dog ears twitched rapidly. She looked like a sleepy batter about to miss and fall. Once she blinked a few times, her vision cleared, she dropped the bat, her dog ears calmed down, and went back to her bed, sitting up.

"Thanks for scaring the living CRAP out of me!" Kagome pouted.

"You're welcome dear lovable best friend of mine!" Sango chirped happily. "Now, in the shower, Stinky, and get dressed. We're going to the mall."

Kagome's ears drooped. "But you know that that place is too noisy! How can you humans stand that!"

Sango giggled. "You sound like someone..."

Kagome's ears perked up. "Who?"

"Well, Miroku and I were hanging out-hey! Don't give me that look! You know not like _that_! Anywho, we were hanging out and when we were about to leave, he said "Bring Kags with you tomorrow to the mall. I want you guys to finally meet my best friend." Then, his phone rang and Miroku was talking to him. Miroku said about coming to the mall and the guy's like "No WAY I'm going to that NOISY mall!"… then Miroku whispered something about blackmail and hung up." Sango laughed.

Kagome 'feh'ed'. "Stupid stubborn guy." they both laughed." I'm going to take a shower, Miss Stripe. Wait for me downstairs. Don't torture Buyo, either!"

Sango laughed as she fixed her gray and white stripped shirt that fit like a glove and her dark blue jean capris. "Kay, meet you downstairs!"

30 Minutes later, and a bored Sango

"Kagome! Hurry!"

"I'm coming, jeeze." Kagome came skipping the stairs, landing on the floor with her white and red camouflaged belly shirt and dark red capris. She had her red and white converse in her hand. Her dog ears glistened against her wet, jet black hair. "Lets go" She put on her shoes, and Sango putting on her white-gray nikes on.

"Can't wait to meet Miroku's friend."

See, Miroku's friend moved when Kagome and Sango first met him.

Flashback.

_little 8 year old Kagome ran over, with Sango at her side, to a very lonely little boy, waving at a small clawed hand out of a car. They stopped infront of the boy. _

"Hi! My Name is Kagome and this is my bestest friend Sango. We're both 8 years old. Why are you all alone on a very nice day? Don't you have any friends?"

Teary eyed Miroku turned to look at a long black haired girl with small dog ears. 'Looks like Yasha.' He looked at the brown haired girl with a pony tail up high. 'She looks cute.' "Well, my name is Miroku and my only friend move away just now. I'm 8, too." He said bleakly.

"Well," started Sango, "Come play with us! We have the bestest games Kags here makes up!"

"But, here's a classic! Your it!" Kagome said, tagging Miroku, and running away with Sango. He smirked.

"I bet I'm Fastest than you's are!" he yelled out as he started to run towards the girls. And thus, marked a beautiful friendship with a "Got ya!"-smack-"it was worth it.."

and a "Pervert."

End Flashback

"Ahh, those were the days!" Kagome said as she and Sango entered the mall. They laughed as they stopped behind Miroku, wearing a dark green stripped shirt, and baggy blue jeans wearing green and black nikes.

"And what were the two most important ladies in my world laughing about?" he asked.

"The day we found lost-little-Miroku." Sango laughed.

Miroku sighed. Then he smirked." That was the day I first saw Kagome's cute doggy ears droop because I spilled her ice cream on her shirt."

"You still owe me 5 dollars you know." Kagome said as her golden eyes looked at Miroku, not noticing the amber eyes looking at her behind Miroku.

He pulled out a 10 dollar bill. "Just take it. Even though during the last 12 years I've come to know you, I paid you back 16 dollars already."

"I know. I just love how one of my best friends give me money when they're loaded. Especially when they are rich." Kagome laughed.

Miroku tried to look hurt. "Just using me Kags? I'm so hurt!" He 'pouted'.

"Aww" Kagome smiled as she hugged him. She suddenly smacked him-taking two steps back. She playfully glared at him. "I forgot the pervert part."

"Bingo" Sango said, rolling her eyes.

'Sango, your just jealous Miroku is paying me more attention than his girlfriend." Kagome said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He glowed.

"Ewww, who would want Miroku as a boyfriend." Sango said, snickering.

Miroku looked 'hurt'.

"You." Kagome stated. Sango shook her head. "I would except I don't date perverts." Kagome joked.

"Really?" Miroku asked, excitedly.

"Pfftt, hell no." Kagome said.

The three laughed as Kagome hugged him.

"Miroku.", said an unfamiliar deep voice. Kagome looked up as she saw a guy with silver haired, dog eared, amber eyed tall guy, half demon, looking down at her. He wore a white/gray/black/ camouflaged shirt and baggy blue jeans. She stepped out of the hug, Miroku turning around. The guy looked amused as he looked at Kagome.

"My, my, my Inuyasha. Having fun looking at my half dog demon, beautiful best friend? I would like to present you with Kagome, who saved me from the loneliness when you moved." Kagome smiled. "And Sango." He said, on purpose. Sango pouted.

"Sure Miroku, I helped you out of your loneliness too! And you go and present Kagome with a more dramatic entrance?" Sango looked half hurt.

"Yeah Miroku, why didn't you present your soon-to-be-girlfriend with more vivid details?" Kagome asked. Sango's eye twitched. Before she yelled at Kagome, she was cut off by her, continuing, his time, talking to Inuyasha. "You know, we were once laying hide and seek and guess what I found? A fifteen year old hormoned-crazed hand up Sango's shirt, Sango devouring his mouth. You know, I probably saved them because at the rate they were going, they could have been teen parents 9 months later." Inuyasha laughed at Sango and Miroku's face reddened from embarrassment.

Miroku glared at Kagome. "Anyways-"

"See how neither he nor she are denying it?" They laughed again.

"Inuyasha, these are my best friends, Sango and as you already know, Kagome. Sango, Kagome, my best friend Inuyasha that I have kept in touch with in the past 12 years since he's moved. Sango is human, Inuyasha and Kagome is a half dog demon as well." Miroku introduced.

"Hey-" Inuyasha managed to say as a girl came running towards the group.

"INU-BABE! CAN I HAVE 10 DOLLARS!" yelled out some girl, looking like a slut with her mini skirt and really tight shirt that didn't fit her well.

"Inuyasha! I told you not to bring her!" Miroku whispered, very mad.

"Sorr-" Inuyasha started as he saw Kagome getting really pissed off.

"And I thought I would never see Miss Miko(Priestess) Dog ever again? Inu-babe, why are you with flee infested mutt over there with her owner?"

"Kikyo..."Kagome growled as her eyes started to flash from gold to dark, menacing red.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is little Miss Purrrfect mad?" Kikyo teased.

Kagome's hand clenched tight, her nails piercing through her palm. Blood was starting to drip down her fist, onto the ground. "Get.The.Fuck.Away.From.Me.Bitch."

-----------------------------  
How was that? My first fan fic..i hope you guys love it.

Shout out to Snowball. Mao

-Love and Pleading for Reviews, Melissa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I would like to thank my first reviewers:

-sniffle-  
Kagome9876  
udontnome  
XanglequeenX

Even though this seems little, this means a lot to me cause I'm a new writer online.  
- thanks guys!

oh-and yes, there will be Kikyo bashing this chapter, to all Kikyo lovers.

Sorry-me and Kikyo don't really mix.

Onward to the Story! (Dedicate this chapter to you three first reviewers.)

Chapter 2

Kagome's hand clenched tight, her nails piercing through her palm. Blood was starting to drip down her fist, onto the ground. "Get.The.Fuck.Away.From.Me.Bitch."

Kikyo just laughed. "So, Puppy, are you going to run away like you did last time?"

Inuyasha just blinked. 'Last time?' Kagome snarled loudly now. Her eyes were now continuously switching from her relaxing golden eyes to her dark, menacing red ones.

"Last time! That was a mistake! You're lucky Sango took me because you know I could have killed you, Little Miss Prissy." Slowly, Kagome was trying to regain control of her wild demon side. It was working, in a way.

Kikyo laughed, no._ Tried_ to laugh. She knew Kagome was right. "Yeah, I'm lucky your owner over here took you. If you have even touched me, I would have humanly exposed of you myself."

Sango growled. No-one messed with her best friend. "Yeah! Well, you know what? _You're_ lucky I took-"

"Don't get into this, Sango. I'm going to finish this right now!"

"So the puppy is grown up now? Wow!" Kikyo mocked.

"Shut the HELL up Kikyo. I swear to god one more smart comment out of your mouth and I'll-"

"What'cha going to do? Bite me? Huh?"

"That's IT!" Kagome threw the first punch. She punched Kikyo dead on the mouth. She fell back, on the floor of the mall. "No more FUCKING comments out of you!"

Kikyo glared at her. Everyone besides Kagome took a step back. Or three. "Son of a BI-"

"Why, thank you Kikyo! I didn't think you would notice! After all, I _am_ part dog!" Kagome pointed at her twitching dog ears.

'Grr…stupid mutt! I'm just going to have to put a muzzle on her!' Kikyo stood up, and _tried_ to do drop kick Kagome, but she stumbled on a random rock that was suddenly there and fell flat on her face, her 'skirt' rising up. Everyone turned away. Even Miroku. (Whoa!)

Kagome squat drown, Kikyo level. "You watch too many movies, Prissy." Kagome was about to walk away when Kikyo's foot smashed into Kagome's stomach, making her fall to the ground. Five steps away elsewhere; Miroku and Inuyasha were trying to hold back Sango.

"Sango, calm down! You know Kagome has to fight her alone!"

"But I cant! You know what Kikyo before, and Kagome almost died!" Sango said, in verge of tears.

"But Sango, we've been training her. She and her miko powers have gotten a lot stronger.

"What did Kikyo do?" Inuyasha asked, clearly out of the conversation.

"Inuyasha, she's your girlfriend and you don't know?" Miroku 'tisked' him.

"Kagome accidentally tripped Kikyo when we were 10 years old. It was at school and Kagome said sorry bunches of times and Kikyo just got madder and madder till her miko powers went over board and she struck Kagome with them. It hit her right on the heart and if it wasn't for her half demon blood- Kagome could have died, instead it left a mark on the sport where her heart is." Sango clutched her hand tightly."

"I'm sorry but-"

"You don't have to be, I'm okay now, guys." Kagome said, smiling.

"Kagome!" Sango tackled Kagome to the ground.

"You swear I disappeared forever and a half! Oww oww oww. Sango, my left shoulder should be popped in but not by the floor!" Kagome laughed.

"You're shoulder! What happened!"

"Well, Kikyo got me on the ground, and I kicked her face after I smacked her to the ground, then she grabbed my left arm, and with her miko strength, she popped it out. She said something and I got real mad. So with my right, my claws grew and I blacked out for a second. Next thing I knew, Kikyo was on the ground, with claw marks on her face." Kagome sat down, cried in her face.

"Kagome, what did she say?" Sango sat down next to her best friend.

" 'All half demons are outcasts, they aren't wanted by anyone, and I don't even like my boyfriend, just like to use him. All's he's good for is money. That's all they're used for. If their rich. Then they die alone and miserable. Just like your stupid old grampa.He died old and alone.'." Kagome just cried silently on Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha came over and sat on the other side of Kagome. Even if he didn't know her, he hated when girls cry. "Kagome, I know I don't know you but from what Miroku told me, you've had a rough life."

Kagome smiled threw her tears. "Damn right."

" So, just be glad for all the good things in life so you won't get all depressed and shit. That's so stupid. Live life to it's fullest. Live a little."

Kagome laughed. " I do. Did Miroku tell you the time that we smashed our 8th grade principal's car? Man, did I get in trouble. Well, he didn't let us have a graduation because we were so bad. So just to show him that we were, I made a plan. I got eggs, toilet paper, water, milk, and my cat's litter box. I threw the eggs, tee-p'ed his car, put milk with water all over it, and bumped my cats stinky litter box. Then, Miroku and Sango came with the bats and we smashed his car, and keyed it too. I got house arrest for 8days. But boy was it worth it."

"Yeah, he told me but he said before you left, you signed his car with your signature." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yep, that's how they found out." Kagome stopped talking to regain air in her lungs. "Sorry about your girlfriend. Me and her don't mix. (A/N- SEE! )" She patted her popped out shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. As I was going to tell Miroku before you got all mad and stuff, that I broke up with her two days ago. She somehow knew where I was going." Inuyasha wondered.

"Help me pop this baby back in, would ya?" She pointed at her shoulder.

"Won't it hurt?"

"No, it's going to tickle. Yes dumb butt- of course! Now push it in before I do it myself." She closed her eyes, not wanted to do it herself. He paused for a minute or two, till she got mad. "Hey can you hurry up th- OW! CRAP!" she held onto his camouflaged shirt and cried into it. He held her softly and lovingly as Kikyo stood up from where she was laying.

"STOP HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Shut up Kikyo. Even you need a break sometimes." Kagome said, not even looking up.

Inuyasha just held on tighter as Kikyo glared at him. She stormed away.

"Thanks."

"No prob. You just owe me."

"What do you want."

"Well,I dunno. Some

" " Ramen" "

They laughed.

" I love ramen. The chicken flavor is ex-quizzed." She laughed at her fancy talking.

"Of course. But it isn't as divine as you are, my lovely lady." He said. He got red from what he just said.

"Well," she stretched her left arm, feeling all better. She got up and looked at him. "You going to have to catch this 'divine young lady' to get what you want." And she sped off.

"Fine, but I'm going to get you!" and he ran off, thus starting a new friendship, ending with a

"PERVERT!" –smack- and

"Hey! MY LOVELY SANGO! WAIT UP!"

Kay, -wipes off sweat-I'm finally done with this chappie. I haven't had the time in the world to finish this chapter. Went over my grandma's house, chilled with my cousins. You know the usual.

ill update as soon as possible. This wasn't my best. Oh and I have a one-shot. I'm typing it right now. It's short but cool. It has a lot of he's and she's. D

Please Review! O


End file.
